Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the 2nd Dimension is a stupid wimp that became evil after losing his toy train Choo-Choo as some stupid Chaos Theory made by Interdimensional Darkness Origin As a child, Heinz-2 lost his Choo-Choo that was teleported into the 1st Dimension by Interdimensional Darkness. Until Interdimensional Darkness possessed him making him killing his parents. Then Doof-2 moved to America-2 in Danville-2 which he married Charlene-2 as his ex-wife and have a daughter named Vanessa-2. He first met Perry-2. Until after a few failures later, Doof-2 defeated Perry-2 by turning him into a cyborg and Doof-2 built an evil robot army of Normbots and finally takes over Danville-2. Phineas And Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension Doof-2 met his counterpart and told him about him about taking over Danville, until Doof-2 told his counterpart that he turned Perry-2 into a cyborg. Until the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb, along with Perry-1 arrived, and Doof-2 told his counterpart that he brought Perry-1 as a secret agent. Doof-2 commanded Perry-2 to get rid of Phineas-1, Ferb-1, and Perry-1. Until Perry-1 punched Perry-2 and revealed himself as a secret agent. Doof-2 commanded his Normbots to capture Phineas-1, Ferb-1, and Perry-1. But they escape. So Doof-2 told his counterpart about the 1st Dimension Perry. Later, Doof-2’s counterpart built the Other-Dimension-inator, until the Normbot captured Perry-1 and Doof-2 felt impressed. So Doof-2 planned to lure the Resistance and the 1st Dimension people to a trap, but the 1st Dimension people and the Resistance tried to escape. But Candace-2 sacrificed the 1st Dimension people by separating the minecarts, and Doof-2 finally captured the 1st Dimension people, forcing Phineas-1 to fix the machine, until Doof-1 redone the Other-Dimension-inator. But Doof-2 betrayed his counterpart by banishing him and the 1st Dimension people into THE DOOM!!!! Doof-2 tried to see Goozim-2 eat the 1st Dimension people, until the 1st Dimension people avoided Goozim-2, until Candace-2 risked and revealed herself. Doof-2 commanded his Normbots to captured the 1st Dimension people and Candace-2, but the 1st Dimension people escaped and traveled through dimensions and closed the portal. Then the Normbots captured Candace-2. So Doof-2 attempted to take over the 1st Dimension Danville, until he got defeated by the 1st Dimension people and got arrested by the Resistance and OWCA Tales From The Resistance After Doof-2 was arrested, Candace-2 told him that about the giant robot ants. Doof-2 told her about his ex-wife Charlene-2. Candace-2 told Doof-2 about Charlene-2 and where is her lair. But Doof-2 told her that Charlene-2 lived in a penthouse. Now Doof-2 was used as bait to get in Charlene-2’s penthouse. Doof-2 lead Candace-2, Phineas-2, and Perry-2 to Charlene-2. Until Doof-2 and Charlene-2 was pretending to be divorced. Charlene-2 tried to make Doof-2 back to his true evil self by discarding his Choo-Choo. So Doof-2 became evil again and trust Charlene-2 again. Until the Resistance sent an attack to stop Charlene-2, Then Vanessa-2 let her family retreated along with Tony Marzullo-2 Tales From The Resistance: The Retarded Series Doof-2 and Charlene-2 tried to retake over Danville-2, but Vanessa-2 attempted to protect them End Of Summer Several retardness later, Doofenshmirtz-2 and Charlene-2 tried to retake over Danville-2. Until several loops occurred. After the time-space continuum gets back to normal, Doof-2 made a Normbot shaped robot factory, until he founded Phineas-2 in time out. Then Phineas-2 joined forces with him. Until Phineas-2 took over Heinz-2's evil plans and he and Ferb-2 took over Danville-2 and arrested Heinz-2. Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 told Doofenshmirtz-2’s dictatorship was a lie after he was a “dumb wimp who became intelligently evil due of his contrary of his evil backstories after losing a toy train” and got punished and disappeared after he got arrested and learned his lesson After The Series Finale of Phineas and Ferb After Danville collapsed into a post-apocalyptic-wasteland, Doofenshmirtz and his family founded the Doofistance and turned their headquarters into a kingdom. Until the goal to become powerful, Doofenshmirtz hired some people to hunt the 1st Dimension people and their souls. Well Doofenshmirtz sacrificed the 1st Dimension people that were the 1st Dimension counterparts of six people Category:Stupid Ones who became recklessly Intelligent Category:Guys who betrayed their counterparts Category:Guys who made one of the huge mistakes Category:Villains Category:Bad Category:Evil Category:Dictators Category:Jerks Category:Dangerous Category:Bad Guys